What The Hell Is Yaoi and The WSFA Anyway
by LCHime
Summary: Eric Bischoff One Day starts reading slash fanfiction. What happens when his boyfriend Vince Mcmahon catches him? And what do they do about the great WSFA? The First in I hope Many Vince/Eric fics. Enjoy and Review Thankies.


What The Hell Is Yaoi and WSFA Anyway?!

_LC's note: Finally we have reached the first and hopefully many of the pairing known to me as Vince/Eric or as I like to call it The Boss and his Pet/Lover LOL. This fic came to me today at work I wanted to make my Eric muse read some slash fics and have Vince get all mad and finds out that Eric and Vince only have one fanfic by Shelby (Hiya Shelby). Vince also discovers the WSFA oh boy we are in trouble now, Girls. Any enjoy this funny and short but random fic. _

_And for you Eric/Vince fangirls out there don't worry they will have a really really good slash fic coming soon. Onward the fic!_

"Shawn reached into Hunter's pants and started to stroke his cock feeling it to full hardness before taking off the zipper and sucking him hard. Whoa these fangirls really go for it huh?" asked Eric to himself on his labtop reading Slash fanfiction.

Eric had been reading a lot of fanfiction lately like "To Be Loved.", "Why Must These Things Happen to Me?", "Rated R Desire" and many others he didn't understand it why wasn't there any fanfics for him and Vince they were hot right?

He went on Livejournal under the name Badder_then_ever53(Anyone get the joke?) and went to hbkslashydx page and finally found it... A VINCE/ERIC FIC!! He started jumping up and down feeling so happy that finally someone saw their love.

"You're fired? That's a different title and why would Vince date Ric he is way too old for him. V likes them young." as he started to read the fic. "Whoa already chapter two and I am giving Vince a blow job holy crap she knows how to write about V and I."

Eric didn't know it but Vince was watching him close by getting really red mad more and more.

He couldn't believe it Eric was getting a hard on from this old lady type porn that bastard he was going to get a lesson he would never forget.

"WAIT THAT'S IT?! What happens next, Shelby I gotta know." as Eric got all mad and then saw an icon of him and Vince together. "Shigure_Doggy19? Who the hell is that? Another fan of us?" he wondered clicking on her LJ page "WSFA? I should check it out."

"WHAT IN THE HELL ARE YOU DOING, ERIC?!" yelled Vince charging into his office.

Eric jumped up looking at Vince nervously. "I was just checking things out."

"You were reading Slash Fanfiction."

"No, V I swear I wasn't..." Eric was trapped even calling Vince by his cute nickname couldn't stop him now.

"Bend over now!" growled Vince watching Eric bend over.

Eric felt so bad like he was cheating on Vince by getting a hard on by just some really well written smut by some crazy fangirls. "I'm sorry, Vincent." said Eric with a sad face.

"Be honest with me, Eric what turned you on the most was it the Shaker or Shawter?" as Vince slapped Eric hard on his bare ass.

Eric had to tell the truth or he would lose his first love.

"It was this fic." as he pointed to the You're Fired fic. "What really turned me on was the part where I give you a blow job for the first time. It reminded me of when we first did that." as Eric looked into Vince's eyes.

Vince was going to slap him again but stopped and grabbed Eric for a hug. "You mean that?"

"Would I ever and I mean ever lie to you, V?"

"No, I know you wouldn't." as they have a nice little kiss of love.

After a while Eric shows Vince the websites "Might as Well Face it You're Addicted to Slash" and of course.

"What's the WSFA?" asked Vince looking at the home page. "And what the Hell is Yaoi?"

Eric blinks at the screen. "Oh this was the site was just going to check out when you came in. Yaoi means Slash in Japanese. Boys Love is what they also call it."

"The Wrestling Slash Fangirls Alliance? Sounds like a Cult." as Vince saw the names of the Commanders of the site.

Eric laughs. "Their Leader is LC wow she is shorter then me. If you are under the age of 12 and are reading/watching slash go ride your bike what the heck does that mean?"

"Must be by the crazy leader. These girls are nuts don't they have a life? I mean not ever wrestler is gay..." started Vince looking at Eric.

"OH...MY...GOD..." as Eric looked back at Vince.

"They are ninjas!! How else did they found out?" as Vince runs around.

"I bet stupid Shawn had something to do with it. He is the one fangirls slash the most seriously. They would slash him with a Ladder I bet." as Eric holds down Vince.

As they looked around the site Eric saw the Vince/Shawn photo.

"Explain that."

"Shawn came on me first."

"Bullshit, V."

"I'm serious."

"And my hair is naturally white. Come on, V."

"I promise you it was a forced kiss I didn't want Shawn that much."

Eric gets up and tackles Vince. "You Jackass! I hate you."

Vince holds Eric's hand and kisses it. "And I love you. You are the only one I have ever truly loved. Eric, you will always be my first and only love I swear it."

"You got that out of a fanfic didn't you?"

"I think LCHime wrote one like that for Shawter."

The boys sit together for hours reading and view things that they have never thought of before till now.

"Maybe we should write a fic."

"Who would top?"

"I would." said Vince standing up. "I am the boss anyway."

"You don't think I would be an amazing top?" puppy eyed Eric to Vince.

"I think you like being bitch." as Vince laughs mocking Eric. "Oh V, Ride me hard I'm your whore, your slut, your bitch. Oh fuck me harder. Remember that our one time back in 2000."

Eric turns bright red and grabs his yaoi paddle. "You went way to far, Vinny!! I will show you what it is like to be badder then ever." as he swang the paddle around and cornered Vince.

"Say you're sorry."

"No."

"Say it or I will hurt you."

Vince knew the pain the paddle could do to him those crazy fangirls giving it to Eric at the one signing. He smiles and sighs.

"I'm sorry, Eric. I love you so much and I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." as He holds Eric close watching him drop the paddle and kiss Vince.

"Lets write a fic together but let's make it take place a few years ago so we don't freak them out." laughed Eric holding Vince close.

"Maybe we can pose as fangirls and be in the WSFA?"

_EricMuse: I can't wait to read our first time fic._

_VinceMuse: I top right, LC?_

_Me: Umm I don't know I would like to see Eric top though._

_Vincemuse: If you don't....YOU'RE FIRED!!!_

_Me: Keep that up you will never get a fic again, Vinny._

_Vincemuse: I'm sorry, Mistress Great LC._

_Ericmuse: I can top? Really?_

_Shawnmuse: Erin wants you to top me, Eric._

_Ericmuse: **Blushes** I will be back, V. Running out with Shawn._


End file.
